starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Isis Sinclair
=Description= Isis Sinclair (8 BBY) Isis Sinclair is a difficult person to understand. Like her sister she's headstrong and overconfident but extremely careless. However, her carelessness is not a result of her overconfidence but rather it has to do with something far deeper. Though she shares the same traits as her mother, Felicia Marik, and though she strives to try and be a better person in life her one fear is that in the end she'll just be like her father. It's because of this fear that she charges headlong into impossible odds hoping one day someone will get lucky. However, despite her many attempts to get herself killed she always manages to pull through, motivated either by some fear or desire to survive. Her father, Rodrick Sinclair, was a member of the Senate, a prosperous businessman and a former general who served with the Rebel Alliance and later the New Republic. Unbeknownst to his family, however, he made a living off of stealing people's lives. His business practices were despicable and many innocent people had been killed in his name. As soon as his wife, then Felicia Marik-Sinclair, found out about this she divorced him. Angered by these events Rodrick used his influence and power to win sole custody of their five year old daughter. Felicia was not allowed to see or speak to her again for fear of facing criminal charges. Fearing her life Felicia moved to Coruscant to get away from Rodrick and start over. She met Devlin DeVries and began a new family with the arrival of her daughter Caitlyn. Over the years Rodrick had become increasingly paranoid of his former wife, suspecting her of plotting to kill him. In a pre-emptive strike he hired an assassin to kill her along with the rest of her family. The assassin only partially succeeded, killing both the father and the mother but allowing the daughter to live after sensing some potential in her. It wasn't until Isis had turned twenty that she found out about these events as well as the rest of her father's dealings. In a fit of rage she attacked him, stabbing him with a knife and leaving him to die in his condo on Corellia. She fled the planet in her father's personal starship and soon after crash landed on Tatooine where she hoped to start a new life. She got her first big break after killing a man with a sizeable bounty on his head and thus began her new career as a bounty hunter. =Skills= Technical Expertise Isis is fairly competent with machines, being able to diagnose and even repair them. In addition to her mechanical know-how she also has a working knowledge of slicing that she is in the process of developing. Beyond these two skills she is also a fairly decent pilot, though she currently does not have a ship of her own after having crash landed her first one on the planet Tatooine. Combat Styles Having attended a military academy from a young age Isis had been instructed in many different forms of combat. Though she has had some instruction in Teras Kasi and others she prefers a more brawler-like style of fighting. She doesn't waste time on fancy moves or tradition. Her fighting style is very direct and effective but her aggression sometimes leaves her vulnerable to counter attacks. It doesn't matter to her, though, the more dangerous the fight the more fun it is. Weapons Isis is typically seen carrying a DL-44 blaster in a holster she wears on her hip, though sometimes she is known to have a smaller scout pistol when subtlety is a must. She also carries a small vibroblade in a hidden sheath in her right boot, just in case. One never knows when a dagger might come in handy. Recently, though, her weapons have been stripped from her by the Tasiv. Unable to rely on them for protection her only weapon now is her fists. =History= Early Life Isis was born on the planet Corellia in 8 BBY to her parents Felicia Marik-Sinclair and Rodrick Sinclair. For the first five years of her life she had a normal family and lived a relatively normal life in luxury. Her father was a former general turned successful businessman and a senator with enough credits to lavishly support both his wife and his daughter. His daughter in particular he would continuously dote on and spoil her with gifts--or at least try to. It wasn't until she had turned five that her world was flipped upside down. Isis' mother, Felicia, found out about her husbands less-than honorable dealings with his "clients". She confronted him about them and when he refused to change she demanded a divorce. Hearing these words Sinclair became angry and beat his wife ruthlessly. Unable and unwilling to defend herself Felicia took the beating, fearing he would kill her. Eventually he stopped, realizing what he had done but not willing to make amends. He ordered her to leave but threatened to kill her should she try and take the child. Felicia did so, but fearing for her daughter's safety sought to battle his claim to her in the courts. Sinclair's influence and power, however, gave him the upper hand and with a unanimous decision he kept sole custody of their child. Felicia left Corellia then and Isis grew up thinking her mother had abandoned them, a story fueled by her father. When she was old enough she began attending a military academy where she had received instruction from some of the finest tutors the NR had to offer (thanks in part to her father's influence). There she showed great promise as both a warrior and a strategist. However, this was not to last. When she turned twenty she overheard her father talking to a cloaked man in his study. They discussed her mother in great length before the two of them departed. Isis had confronted her father about it, but the man just shrugged it off claiming that the cloaked individual was just a client of his. Isis let the matter drop, but not entirely. When news of Felicia's murder hit the holo news network a few days later Isis became suspicious of her father. In secret she investigated him, uncovering his massive slave network as well as an order to destroy a small village in order to make way for a new factory. Clipped to the bottom of the order was an addendum ordering his people to kill anyone who resisted. Isis had never before felt so betrayed. She confronted her father again and during the struggle she plunged a vibroblade into his chest. She left the man she thought she had loved dying in his condo and fled the planet using his personal starship. Career Changes Isis had crashlanded sometime later on the planet Tatooine. Far from any cities or refuges she spent the next six months wandering the desert. Putting her military survival training to the test she traveled only at night and just after dawn, finding shelter during the hottest and coldest parts of the day. In the dunes south of Mos Espa she met with her destiny. A man carrying an assortment of weapons was busy at work on his busted up speeder. Isis had asked him if he needed help, but the man saw in her a lucky break. He could tell by her clothing in spite of its tattered state that she came from a wealthy family. He pulled a blaster on her and threatened to kill her if she tried anything. The plan was to ransom her to her father for an amount of money he could retire on and leave this pitiful rock. However, Isis had other plans. With surprising speed she slapped the man's gun away then, taking a step forward, slit his throat with the same vibroblade that had killed her father. As the man lay there dying she helped herself to some of his food as well as the rest of his belongings. His weapon, a DL-44 blaster, she holstered to her hip and using her technical expertise she finished working on the man's speeder. She loaded the body into the back but left the rest of his ill-gotten goods in desert. Then she sped off to Mos Espa where she was surprised to find out the man had a bounty on his head. After the funds were transfered to her personal account she bought a ticket to Coruscant on the next transport to leave Tatooine. There she would officially begin her career as a bounty hunter. Sylar and the Xen'Chi She spent the next six years traveling from planet to planet collecting menial bounties for small time criminals. Her first big job came in the form of an anonymous contract for a Bothan named Sylar. The Bothan was last seen on the planet Corellia, a place Isis had not returned to since the day her father died. She landed on the planet via transport and wasted little time in finding Sylar. At a cantina known as Underground 93 she met a man named Adrian Steele who was then posing as an undercover CorSec agent. The two of them didn't hit it off so well and after Sylar had managed to escape the bar Adrian had taken her into custody. She was later let go on the assumption she would stay out of CorSec's business in their search for Sylar. Soon after she met another bounty hunter named Jag'Tai and the two of them grudgingly agreed to work together. Isis, on the other hand, prefering to work alone struck a deal with the CorSec operative she met the day before after playing to his desire for a promotion. She agreed to let him take credit for the arrest as long as she got to take Sylar in for the reward. Needless to say, Jag'Tai wasn't the least bit happy about the deal and though he had rescued her and adrian as well as continued to work with them he decided his distrust of her was well founded. The trio cornered Sylar in an abandoned starport and there they uncovered a sinister plot involving the Xen'Chi. Sylar had apparently been working very closely with one of their warriors smuggling weapons to other planets where small groups of Xen'Chi were in the process of fighting guerilla wars against the Republic. The three of them managed to break up the smuggling ring, but the Xen'Chi had managed to escape. Sylar, who had been captured and taken to CorSec, slit his wrists and took his own life in favor of going to prison. Isis and Jag'Tai had indeed ended up splitting the bounty like they agreed upon and Adrian Steele, who had revealed himself to be a Jedi in the final battle as well as the originator of Sylar's contract, took his leave of them. He said nothing about keeping in touch and went back to wandering the galaxy. Isis and Jag'Tai had parted ways and that would be the last she'd see of the Zabrak. A year later her life would take a turn for the worse. Nexus Station In 17 ABY Isis had taken a contract to either capture or kill a man named Qardin. She had no other information on him other than that he was low-down and dirty and that was good enough for her. With the help of a network of informants she had spent the last seven years building she managed to track Qardin down to a orbital space station called Nexus Station. Once there she met with a man named Malkovich and again wasted little time in finding her quarry. After discovering that the Tasiv do not enforce bounties from other governments she confronted Qardin in hopes she could provoke him into making a mistake. She succeeded, at least partially. Fearing the woman could be trouble Qardin immediately began planning a way to dispose of her. With the help of some of his goons he lured her into a trap and almost succeeded in killing her. Isis had managed to break free from the large Trandoshan pinning her to the wall and swiftly dispatched the lizard, much to the surprise of Qardin. Fearing his life he fled the alleyway, cutting across a cordoned off area just in front of the Tasiv Empress' vanguard. Not wanting to allow him to escape, Isis crashed headlong into the Empress' personal guard and in an act of desperation, when she found she couldn't get pass the Tasiv, she managed to kill Qardin with an expertly thrown dagger. The same dagger she had used seven years ago on her father. The Tasiv then took her into custody where Isis was sure they were going to kill her. Life as a Slave Coming soon... =Active Threads= *The Destiny of Dust Category:CorelliansCategory:Bounty HuntersCategory:Pryde2000